


mustang kids.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Neibolt Kids AU, Other, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Lena's parents, a Catholic couple who from her time out of the womb, had told her to never have sex, had no clue where they were and did not approve of her boyfriend, Steve, at all.A perfect teenage couple.Not for long.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s), referenced Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: fictober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	mustang kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Moreeeeee Fictoberrrrrrrrrrr

Bill's light and small-looking in Pennywise's arms and Richie's breath whistles out of his throat like Eddie's does in his asthma attacks.

Something is wrong; this is wrong. A burning feeling rushes to his eyes, pushing beneath his thick-rimmed glasses to rub at his eye but - but his hands turn to scratching nails and with no motor control, he begins to scratch at his eyes. 

Richie Tozier dies in Eddie Kaspbrak's arms in the sewer, screaming. Eyes plucked out. 

* * *

A couple stumbles into Neibolt house in 2015, both young and whistful in their teenage years and they ache to have sex. 

Lena's parents, a Catholic couple who from her time out of the womb, had told her to never have sex, had no clue where they were and did not approve of her boyfriend, Steve, at all.

A perfect teenage couple. 

Not for long. 

* * *

** _[ Stanley Uris died first. _ **

** _Stan dies in a tunnel beneath Neibolt house and to the other members of the Loser's Club, they would have guessed it to be for the fact that the painting lady had been chomping on his face. _ **

** _But with deadlights staring him in the face and horrid flashes of possible futures, Stanley Uris succumbs from a heart attack. ]_ **

* * *

"Steve!" Lena shouts headed up the staircase of Neibolt but one part of the stair she stands on creaks so she jumps to the other firmly. Her shoes hit it too hard. 

She and Steve had been about to have sex until she swore she heard her parents calling her name and confused as to how they knew she was there, she went down to investigate. She hadn't found anything. 

She was a little spooked, Stan supposes, maybe that's why she jumped too hard on the other stair. 

The wood breaks under her. 

"Hello," a voice murmurs from the strange crawlspace Lena has fallen into and her head swings to look over to the boy under the stairs. Stanley Uris's unfamiliar face is lit under the glow of what she assumes must be a firefly clutched gently in his hands. 

He's young, she notes immediately, his face still slightly wide from baby fat that probably only recently came off and if she were to guess, he's probably a year or two older than Brody but she instead murmurs, "What the fuck." 

They're her last words. 

_ **[ Like many others before her, her body is found in the Barrens, blood drained completely and missing one of her legs and both arms. ] ** _

* * *

Eddie can't breath: he's choking on snot and tears and he's wheezing, he needs his inhaler, his mom, his inhaler, out of here, he needs - he needs _Richie_. 

But Richie's eyes lay next to his bloodied hands and Richie's eyeless body lays limp in his arms, still staring at Eddie without seeing. 

"W-why?" A voice he thinks might be Ben croaks out and Eddie thinks he's crying, might have been crying from the time that Bev was taken by the deadlights but Eddie can't look away. Richie may look strange without his glasses but he's haunting without eyes - if Eddie survives this, he knows he will never get over this, overseeing his first love with his eyes torn out. 

Eddie knows the answer before It replies. 

"A boy who likes boys is a dead boy." Pennywise singsongs and that's when spiders begin to crawl from Richie's corpse and bury under Eddie's skin. 

Eddie Kaspbrak dies, screaming, dies with something deeply diseased crawling beneath his skin and a "sickness" wrapped around the fabrics of his heart. 

* * *

Steve sits against the pillows, annoyed and still milking a hard-on when he begins to feel the temptation of a nap slide over his mind, making his eyelids heavy and he shuts them for a moment. 

A moment until the door slams shut and he sits up in their makeshift bedroom to see -- not Lena. The girl who stans where Lena technically should be looking to be a few years younger than him - probably a grade nice to his grade eleven - and she's more naked than he has ever seen Lena be. Her bra and underwear are dark against her pale, freckled skin and Steve feels himself getting hard. Reasonably, he knows that this is not normal and a primal urge to run makes itself known but there is an apparent part of him that also feels the need to suck marks into her pale skin and - and she speaks, moving towards him with a sensual sway of her hips. 

"Hiya Handsome." Her voice comes out more scary than he had imagined and when she moves to then straddle him, his body cannot move. 

He goes to speak but the words are caught in his throat and before Steve knows, her lips lean down to lock at his ear and she murmurs, "Wanna see why they call me a heartbreaker?" 

** _[ Steve is found two weeks after, outside an apartment complex that had once housed Beverly and Alvin Marsh. With his heart torn out. ]_ **

* * *

The fight sways on because all they have now is the fight. They can't run, Stan's body lays limp in their tunnels, Bev floating as one of the dead kids near the exit and Richie and Eddie's corpses lying prone, terribly dead, beside them. 

The only place they have to move is forward and Mike assumes, if they can get at least Bill out of here alive with them, maybe it could be worth it. 

** _[ it isn't. Ben gets snatched up into Pennywise's teeth when they run at it and It bites off a large part of Ben's stomach and then stabbed in the heart by an almost talon-like thing. Ben is the fifth to die. ] _ **

* * *

A boy enters the Neibolt House two days later and Bill watches carefully out the window, sitting quietly with the distant sad eyes he has always had that have only become more distant sad eyes he has always had that have only become more distant since his death but Pennywises's hand falls on Richie's shoulder and Bill, across the room, flinches. Pennywise murmurs, "This one is yours, boy." 

Something in Richie's eyes is hungry in a way that makes Bill want to scream but - but Bill recognizes that restraint through Richie's thick-lensed glasses. 

Richie may have always been flitting eyes away from - _boys_ \- body parts to faces to others. Perhaps Richie has always been hungry. 

And Bill just hadn't known. 

* * *

Mike Hanlon puts the gun to Pennywise's head again, attempting to drag Bill out of Pennywise's arms but he is stopped short. The crack of his wrist rings out loud through the sewer and Bill cringes, whimpering and attempting to bury his face in Its disgusting costume just as to not have to see it anymore as he's done many times through this horrifying event. Bill's voice is gone and vaguely, through grief and horror-clad memories, Bill thinks he remembers begging the clown to kill him instead. 

"You'll watch all of them die," It says, tilting Bill's head back to watch Mike fall, shot in the head with his own bolt gun. 

Bill screams with a throat he was almost certain wouldn't produce noise anymore as he watches his crush's body crumple to the floor. 

* * *

"Lena?" The boy shouts and Richie tries to feel compassion for the boy, tries to recount the fear that had been alit in his veins when he had first entered this house. He can't recall, the strange hungry licks under his veins too strong. 

Richie, sliding through a passage into one tunnel that leads to a door in front of the boy's placement, he makes sure his cover is up as he steps into the hallway. He pretends to startle at the same time the other boy does and he looks at the boy around his age with wide eyes, "Shit! Who the fuck are you?!" 

The boy calms down a bit, seeing that there is in fact the illusion of a person in front of him that he is not saying creepy stuff - little does he know. 

The blonde boy offers his hand to Richie and he thinks of biting it off, "Brody." 

Richie doesn't think he looks like a Brody with his small frame, blonde fringe, and glasses. He looks like a Simon, or a Theo - or an Eddie. 

"Richie." 

The more human part of his mind wonders if he were to say his last name if the boy would know who he is, if he was remembered. But he knows in himself that no one did; he's just one of the dead kids, like Patrick Hockstetter or Vic Criss or Eddie Corcoran. Boys like him. 

Boys like them. 

** _[ Richie guides Brody around the house for about ten minutes, pretending to look for his missing little brother until he kisses Brody and when pulling back, Richie pulls Brody's tongue from his head. ] _ **

* * *

Bill Denbrough dies horribly. His death is extended over roughly a six-hour period and when he finally dies, he welcomes it openly. 

When they ask how he died after, Bill does not tell them. He just falls quiet. 

Bill is more ghost than vampiric-zombies that the others are. 

* * *

_A valiant fight, IT thinks, standing from the mattress where Bill Denbrough's broken body lays and IT stares down at the Brat and then his friends. _

_Worth it. He brings them back but it isn't quite right. Just like the Pet Semetary, he built once. They'll be good enough for him but still - still technically dead. _

_Brat is the last to wake up. _

* * *

Sarah Hill, seven, and Carol Hill, fourteen, are approached by a boy at the park and they are alarmed.

He's bleeding from the throat and shoulder and walks with a limp, Bill Denbrough feasts. 

They're all hungry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!!! Comments!!! All of it, please!


End file.
